


Story Teller

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but really not important, character that may or may not really be insane, oc included, therapist setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story teller can't not tell stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's another story, I don't own any of the official characters, and I don't make any money from them at all.  
> It's not beta'ed at all, so any mistakes are mine, and if theirs spelling to fix, let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Story Teller

 

Time: Unknown

Place: Unknown

Continuity: N/A

 

_A story teller can’t not tell stories_

 

“I forgot to mention that last session, your stories were… interesting.”

“Mech they were all over tha place. This time ah swear there more in order than before.”

“That’s very good.”

“So, what do ya want ta know, or hear?” Asked the bot on the chair. Optics keenly observing the mech across from him.

“I am not sure, what do you want to tell me? Now that things are more organised.” Replied the therapist.

“Ah can yell ya a thousand things an’ none o’ em relevant ta what ya heard last time.”

“Well then what is relevant? You can tell me that.”

“None o’ it maters though, to what you want to know.” The bot laughed quietly at that statement.

“Then find what matters and we can talk about that.” The therapist tried to find a solution.

“What matters happened a long time ago. It don’t make no sense no more.”

“Well we will start at a long time ago then, and make order out of it.”

“Mech, ya can’t make order out of this.”

“Why not?”

“Ya just can’t. Ah see thousands of worlds, an’ everything’s tha same, except fer one thing, an’ each time it’s different. If ya want me ta tell a story, write it down first, ‘cause anything can come out in no particular order don’t matter what or where. An’ hell even it can be unknown ta meh. Ah’ll know this part of tha story, tha middle end a thousand years ago, but I’ll remember tha second beginning a couple vorns ago, an ah get pieces of this an’ that, an it’ll be tha same story but it’s in parts. A story of many lifetimes melded together in one life, an’ ah don’t know what’s what, till ah see tha story connect fer mahself. There’s this one particular section, ah know tha exact beginning it had, with a few tweaks, an’ ah know tha precise ending, ah know the story, but tha middle is undefined, an unknown. But sections pop up here an’ there, and it makes sense in tha end. I know what’s in mah head, my processor don’t always follow tha rules though. Then ya won’t get the full story. That’s what you want right? Tha full story?”

“If that is what you want then yes, we can start at the start.”

“Okay then, ah hope ya have a long time ta sit then, get comfortable. An’ ah have ta warned ya, I may no remember everything in order, so ya have at bear with me jumping around all over tha place. Ah’m tha muse, ah speak an’ tha glyphs recorded, it works really well actually, fer all mah friends actually.”

The therapist just nodded to the visored mech, note pad ready, taking down notations on observations he has on the mech before him, pad more than half full already. “Well, I am comfortable, and I can listen, proceed.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
